Reverie
by Kaivern
Summary: What would you do if you felt like you were going to die within a matter of minutes? This is a position that Edward had found himself in while he was up in Briggs.


This is just something that has been sitting around on my computer for awhile. A drabble from one of my favorite scenes up in Briggs. If you have not gotten past the Briggs arc, go away, unless you don't mind being spoiled. There is some Edwin I guess you can say. It's mentioned once throughout the whole thing though. '-'"

I don't own FMA; I would never be able to do it justice if I did.

o-o-o-o-o

Was this the end? Edward thought to himself as his eyes became glassy. He couldn't seem to focus on anything around him anymore. Was that light above him one of the lamps from the mine shaft or the one that people have claimed to see before death?

He couldn't tell.

He twisted his neck away from the light; trying to tell it to go away. He wanted to live longer, there were too many things that he still needed to do. He couldn't allow Death's unforgiving grip take him away right now. It wouldn't be fair too all the others he knew.

He couldn't leave Alphonse alone in that unfeeling body; it wasn't fair to his little brother had he would have to continue on suffering. Edward had given Alphonse a promise on his _life _on getting his little brothers original body back_,_ but that didn't seem all that important to the demon of a man who had attacked. If only he didn't hesitate to kill Kimblee, he probably would have made it through this situation. He would have been bleeding like hell, but he would have been alive.

The others back in Central were right. Working in the military without killing anyone is impossible if you wanted to live and now he was learning his lesson the hard way. He was being foolish in denying those claims like the usual stubborn, hot-head he is.

Or, maybe, all too soon for his liking, that 'is' will become a 'was'. It's strange, in an almost funny kind of morbid way, to his fuzzy mind that every thought seem to be much clearer than before. His carefully constructed walls were slowly being broken down by Death's menacing scythe. It was telling him that he needed to make peace with his mind now before his soul would belong to him. A voice laughed in the back of his mind, and Edward briefly thought that he was going to go insane as he lay on his death bed.

Wouldn't Death be surprised to find out that his soul wasn't for him to take. It belongs to the Truth to do whatever the hell he pleases, and he had a feeling that he would become one of the many creatures that ruled under him in his gate.

It was truly an eternal damnation fitting for one who had committed the worst kind of taboo.

That thought didn't seem to frighten him as much as it probably should have. The thought that did frighten him, however, was that fact that he was going to have to leave his little brother all alone in the world. But he trusted that his brother was strong enough to move forward without him as time passes by. He wasn't worried about Alphonse trying to do something stupid like he probably would if the situation had been reversed.

No, he wasn't worried about that at all. He was only feeling guilty about all the things that were going to be left unsaid by him. He should have told Winry that he loved her, and he needed to give back her earrings that were still sitting in his pocket. He needed to get Alphonse a body where he would be able to feel so he could feel the loving warmth of extended family. Not to mention that cat he constantly dreamed about.

He should have thanked that bastard of a colonel for all the man had done for him and Alphonse. Someone better give that smug bastard the 520 sens he owes Mustang when he _does_ become Fuhrer. He also needed to thank his teacher for putting up with his sorry ass.

There were so many things that he still needed to do, but there wasn't any time left for him to do any of it. Edward let his heavy eyelids drift shut as more blood pooled out over the corners of his mouth.

This was going to be the end for the almighty Fullmetal Alchemist.

Right when he was about to close his eyes and give into the tempting shadows he heard pain filled groans coming from not too far away from him. He turned his head in the direction of the noise and watched as the two chimeras that he fought against earlier shift under their bindings made out of debris. He was slightly impressed that the two of them were alive and still kicking strong.

A sudden thought struck the blond as the chimeras gaze's landed on his bloody and beaten form. Maybe there was a way for him to get out of this whole situation alive. Golden eyes lit up with joy and a warm feeling spread throughout his whole being, sweeping away the numbness he was feeling not even a minute ago.

He didn't have to die today.


End file.
